


Stay the Night

by ladymogar



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymogar/pseuds/ladymogar
Summary: basically an indulgence fic to get this scenario out of my head. yes it's pretty bad but maybe someone else will enjoy it. Ikkaku/Reader. a bit raunchy but not incredibly overly explicit.
Relationships: Madarame Ikkaku/Original Female Character(s), Madarame Ikkaku/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Stay the Night

It was not entirely uncommon for you to find someone to go home with after drinks with everyone. It was certainly not uncommon for Ikkaku to find someone to take home with him after drinks with everyone. 

It was decidedly new for you to go home with Ikkaku after drinks. 

You weren’t planning on going home with anyone, except maybe Rangiku, for after-drinks drinks and some girl time. You’d been about to ask her when Ikkaku had grabbed you by the elbow and whispered his proposition in your ear. He’d worn a slight smirk and a cocked brow, grinning wide when you nodded. Rangiku narrowed her eyes at you questioningly as you followed Ikkaku towards his barracks, shrugging in response.

Ikkaku was nonchalant the entire walk back to his place, talking with you as you both always did. It was only after you’d reached his door that it really sank in who you were with. This was Ikkaku. Your entire group of friends had practically declared each other off limits, for the interest of the group at large. Couldn’t have things getting awkward, right?

You were seriously considering leaving when Ikkaku finally swung the door open, turning to you with a shit-eating grin on his face. Something in your chest twisted and nope, you were not going anywhere except into his home. As you stepped forward, Ikkaku’s grin grew ever wider and he grabbed you by the waist, pulling you in and closing the door behind you. 

“Ikkaku-” He cut you off almost immediately, pressing you back into the door with a searing kiss and groping hands.

It didn’t take long for you both to lose your clothes, thrown haphazardly around the room in your haste to get at one another. Ikkaku mumbled something about being really lucky today, before pulling you down on top of him on the couch, his head between your thighs. It was only after he made you come twice that he flipped the positions, sliding into you with a grunt. There wasn’t much sweet talk happening, just “faster”, “harder”, and a lot of affirmations. When Ikkaku finally helped you up off the couch so the two of you could clean up, you were fairly certain your legs were actual jelly and that Ikkaku was far too talented.

You were slipping back into your yukata when you glanced outside and saw the absolute torrent that was pouring down outside. You sighed, thinking of how horrendous the walk back to your place would be. 

“Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy that?” Ikkaku said, coming to stand beside you. You glanced towards him and down, and of course he hadn’t even attempted to put clothes back on. He glanced through the window and grunted. “Uff, looks nasty.” You hummed in agreement. 

“Feel free to stay the night. You’ve already been drenched once today.” Ikkaku threw you a suggestive grin before wandering further into his home. You glanced outside one more time but more time with Ikkaku was enticing enough. You walked back to the couch and sat down but you weren’t there long before Ikkaku shouted at you from further in the house.

“You coming to bed or not?” You followed the sound of his voice and found yourself in the doorway to a very simple and clean bedroom. 

“Are you sure?” You ask. Ikkaku grins at you again, gesturing towards his bed.

“You’ve already let me fuck you senseless and you’re worried about sharing a bed?” He barks out a laugh. “Just lay down already. I’ll be there in a minute.” You settled onto his futon while he wandered off again.You lay down facing the far wall and just hummed in acknowledgement as Ikkaku clambered into bed. 

You were actually beginning to doze off when a loud peal of thunder rang out, jolting you awake. You sat up, breathing heavily and fumbling around for a weapon. You remembered where you were when your hand landed on Ikkaku’s knee. You glanced back at him, trying to slow your breathing, and saw him watching you from under half-closed lids. 

“Pretend you didn’t see that?” You half-whisper to him, earning a low chuckle. He patted his own chest then held his arm out. 

“C’mere.” Ikkaku’s voice was gruff but his expression was kind enough and you sucked up your ego and lay down, head on his chest. He curled his arm around you, then smushed your face further into his chest.

“Ikkaku!” You sputter and push away from him, his hand falling to your waist as he starts laughing. 

“You were getting too mushy. Just c’mere and go to sleep.” Ikkaku pulled you back down to his chest, ignoring your grumbling. 

**

You woke to the feeling of fingers brushing your thigh and light kisses along your neck and exposed shoulder. You mumbled and swatted your hand at him, while Ikkaku just chuckled and began to nibble on your neck.

“Up for another round?” He asks.

“Considering its morning, I think that means our night of fun is over.” You say, looking at the sunlight pooling on the floor through the window. 

“Doesn’t have to be though.” Ikkaku says against your shoulder. 

“W-what?” You stutter, rolling to face him. Ikkaku won’t quite meet your eyes and there's a light dusting along his cheeks. “Wait. Did you get me into bed with you...so you could ask me out?”

“Did it work?” He huffs. You’re quiet for a long moment before you burst into laughter, pressing your forehead against his shoulder. “Hey! What's that about? Quit yer laughing!” 

“I’m sorry.” You pull back, still giggling. Ikkaku begins to grumble at you again and you cut him off with a quick kiss. “You are literally the most dense man ever. I’ve been trying to get you to go on a date with me for, like, literal weeks now.” 

“What? Why didn’t you just say so! Gah! I could’a been fucking you this whole time!” Ikkaku exclaims, before pulling you back down to his lips. He shifts you fully on top of him and you can feel his cock pressing against you. Ikkaku gives you a wicked grin. “Time to make up for lost time.”


End file.
